Pull-on disposable diapers are conventionally used.
The pull-on disposable diapers each include a lengthwise direction and a lateral direction orthogonal to each other. Furthermore, the diapers each include a front side portion located on a front side of a wearer, a back side portion located on a back side of the wearer, and a crotch portion located at a crotch part of the wearer. The front side portion and the back side portion are continuous at respective positions of both ends in the lateral direction, thereby forming a waist opening on one side in the lengthwise direction. Moreover, the front side portion and the back side portion are continuous through the crotch portion on another side in the lengthwise direction, thereby forming a pair of leg openings on both sides in the lateral direction of the crotch portion.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are explanatory views of disposal treatment that is performed after using a diaper 1′.
Firstly, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, the diaper 1′ is rolled in the lengthwise direction from a crotch portion 20′ side in the lengthwise direction while making a front side portion 30′ inside, so that the diaper 1′ is made in a compact state with a small size in the lengthwise direction as illustrated in FIG. 1B. Next, a post-treatment tape 48′ provided on a non-skin side surface of a back side portion 40′ is extended toward a waist opening BH′, and thus the post-treatment tape 48′ extends beyond edge portions 30BH′, 40BH′ of the waist opening BH′ in the lengthwise direction. Then, an end portion 48e′ of the post-treatment tape 48′ in the lengthwise direction is fastened with adhesive layer or the like of the end portion 48e′ at a part 1p′ of the diaper, which is located beyond the edge portions 30BH′, 40BH′. Accordingly, the diaper 1′ is held in the above-stated compact state to be disposed of (PTL 1).